The Path to Darkness Retold
by whatsunderneath
Summary: Sasuke's hate has been growing non-stop. But he couldn't help it when Kakashi's words struck a chord of good in him. This is how the Naruto series would have turned out had Sasuke remained good. What measures will Orochimaru take to capture Sasuke and how Madara plays a role in this eventually. No YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so i would love reviews so i can see what i need to work on. I always wanted to try a story where Sasuke didn't want to turn evil and Kakashi's talk with Sasuke actually made a break through. And what measures Orochimaru will take to capture Sasuke. No yaoi, just the regular Naruto series retold. Here you go!

(Sasuke Pov)

My knuckles tensed at Kakashi's words. I grimaced in annoyance remembering what he said. However, what got me upset was the fact the he can relate. No, he can't possibly understand what I am going through. I lost everything! Everyone I ever cared about, what makes him think he can tell me otherwise. I took a sigh of defeat. I remembered Kakashi saying that I shouldn't push away the friends I do have. First, there is Sakura. She is very annoying, so I don't see why Kakashi thinks she is someone of importance to me. Actually...she did save my life countless times on missions and the chunin exams...but why would she do that? And then there is Naruto. He is such a loser...but he is getting very strong. I can't believe he did that much damage to the water container. How is that guy getting so much power! I need to get stronger then Naruto.

_You idiot, train with me! We can get stronger together! _Yeah, that's definitely something Naruto would scream at me. But what reason does team seven have to care? Suddenly, the realization finally came that I do I have a family. It may not be perfect, but what family is. I smile formed slightly in the corner of my lips.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei." I said softly. I finally decided to get off the tree I was sitting on and make my way towards Naruto and apologize for our fight. He's probably at the ramen shop. I thought about what happened on the hospital rooftop as I made my way slowly through the village. Things got way to out of hand. I could have killed Naruto and Sakura because of my reckless actions. I challenged Naruto, I have to take blame. Another slight smile crossed my face. Brothers fight all the time don't they? Maybe that's what Naruto wants to be...or maybe already is. I shook that thought off immediately. I already have a brother who I truly hate. There's no way I would have another one...is there?

(Naruto Pov)

I had three things crossing my mind at this very moment. I don't know which one to talk about! One: my fight with Sasuke on the rooftop, What the hell was that for! Two: the ramen that I am eating is super delicious right now because three: I'M ON A DATE WITH SAKURA! I need to just calm down, I don't want to ruin this moment that happened by chance! I should just breathe. I glanced over at Sakura while I was devouring my ramen. She didn't touch her food once. I took a huge gulp to clear my mouth and talk. But crap, what do I say?

"Uh, hey Sakura, you should try your ramen. Its really good." I said trying to sound calm.

"Its okay Naruto. I'm not that hungry." Sakura spoke softly. I was confused, I thought she wanted to go on the date with me. Was it something I did! Oh no, what did I do wrong! Sakura turned to me with a smile on her face, but something wasn't right.

"It's getting late, I should head home." She said a little more herself. But I know Sakura, and she isn't acting normal.

"It's Sasuke huh." I blurted out in defeat. My words caught Sakura off guard, but I turned away from her towards my ramen knowing I'm right.

"It's written all over your face. Your upset about what happened on the roof."

"Naruto I-"

"But you don't have to worry about it okay? Sasuke is just going through some hard times. He'll get over it and things will be back to normal, I promise." I said to Sakura with a smile on my face. My words reached Sakura as a more genuine smile appeared.

"Thank you Naruto." She said honestly as she took off into the night. When she finally disappeared, I turned back to my ramen with many more thoughts spinning in my head. I'm glad Sakura believed me, because even I didn't. Will Sasuke ever go back to his old self? I chuckled aloud. Of course he will. I know he is. I looked up at the moon that was filled with so many promises as I continued eating my pork ramen.

(Sasuke Pov)

My body ached in pain. I couldn't even lift my hand. I felt blood in the bottom of my throat, but I wouldn't dare spit it out. That would be a sign of weakness to these men. These ninjas sent by Orochimaru . I swallowed back that blood forcefully and gritted my teeth in anger, trying to still pose as a threat. I thought I beat them with my moves, but it looks like I hardly did any damage at all.

"Are you ready to come with us now?" One of them spoke viciously. I grunted in anger and pain.

"I'm not coming with you!" I screamed. Suddenly, I was lifted from my position from the biggest. I kicked him to break his hold on the neck of my shirt. I was prepared to fight when I sensed someone from behind. I turned around ready to block the attack when someone came form my side and stabbed me. I gritted my teeth holding back a yelp of pain as I crashed to the floor. I was going to get up, but my arms betrayed me. I was too weak to get off the ground. Physically, my body was exhausted and damaged. Mentally, I was weak and astounded to see how strong these guys are. Even with the curse mark from earlier, I stand no chance against these guys.

"I'm suprised Uchiha," the leader began as I grimaced, "I thought you would put up a little bit more of a fight." And believe me, I thought I would too. I could feel my arms failing to respond to my actions. I grunted in pain trying to force my arms to get me at least 3 inches of the ground.

"There is a way for you to receive more power." He said menacingly. I kept repeating to myself not to listen. I blocked out the words that came out of his mouth. I kept my focus on how to get out of here. If only my body would listen to me. I was able to pick up few words of what this guy was saying..._join...Orochimaru...leave...Konoha...power...gain...stronger...join..._

_"_There's no way I'm going to fall to the darkness. No way!" I pushed myself on my feet and quickly transported away from those guys. I realized that I transported to my bedroom. I quickly changed into my regular ninja outfit and bolted out of the building where i stayed. I kept my guard up for anything. Those ninjas could be anywhere. I pushed myself against the slight pain on my side because of the stab wound and made my way through the village. of all the nights, it has to be tonight no one is outside. Kakashi, I have to find Kakashi sensei. I picked up my pace as I ran through the streets of Konoha. I looked for any sign of villagers outside. I doubted Orochimaru would allow his henchmen to make themselves noticed and reveal his plan to capture me. Through an alley way, I saw flashing lights. I realized a parade was going on. Perfect, no on will- My thoughts were interrupted when one of the henchmen appeared in front of me and went for another stab. I did a quick back flip to dodge and sprinted the other way. I was heading towards the main leaf village gate. I slowed to a fast walking pace so I could sense any one near by. I sensed someone in front of me. I looked up to see it was Sakura.

"Sakura?" I spoke aloud. She looked relieved to see me.

"Sasuke, I have been looking for you everywhere." She began as she ran up to me. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened today."

I realized my current situation and I couldn't help but panic a bit. "Sakura I need you to get the hell out of here now." I said in a low voice. Her facial features revealed hurt and confusion.

"Sasuke, what are you-"

"Just get out of here quickly before-" I sensed them form behind. I turned around and pushed Sakura behind me. The girl laughed.

"Now isn't that just precious."

"Sasuke," the leader began, "your'e making this more difficult then it has to be. Just come with us and we don't have to hurt anyone." I scowled in anger.

"I already told you I will _never_ join you!" I screamed aloud. I felt Sakura behind me worry. This is bad, I can't let them take me or hurt Sakura. I have to beat them now.

"What makes you think we are giving you a choice." the leader threatened. All of them lunged for an attack. I pushed Sakura further behind me as I lunged forward ready. I beat two of them easily as I stabbed them in their vital organs and kicked them away swiftly. I heard the big one scream and try to go for a punch from the side. I ducked and side kicked him, but he grabbed my leg and twisted it while he threw me on the ground. I grunted in pain as he jumped in mid air to try and smash me. I quickly moved away in time to be attacked by the girl. I dodged her attempts to stab me with a knife. The big one came and grabbed me from behind and began crushing me. I quickly did substitution jutsu and used chidori to blast those two. I turned to face the leader when I saw he had Sakura captured. "Your fighting skills were sloppy, but well done." I glared at the knife he held by Sakura's neck.

"Damn." I muttered.

"Here's how this works Sasuke." The leader began. I felt the big guy stab my back. I couldn't help but scream in pain. Sakura screamed my name as the big guy twisted my arms behind my back while the girl slammed my head to the concrete.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" I heard Sakura scream faintly.

"If you don't shut up, then you'll be next!" The leader yelled. I squirmed to get free, and when I did, I was tackled to the ground with multiple knifes piercing my skin. I crashed to the ground once more, but this time I felt the warm blood oosing from my forehead and trickle down my face. I have never felt so weak in my entire life. I couldn't even protect Sakura.

"Don't hurt her." I spat out trying to sound threatening. The leader laughed coldly.

"Tell you what Sasuke, I'll make you a deal." I struggled as the big one lifted my head to meet the leaders eyes. I couldn't help but let fear cross my mind. I knew Sakura could read it all over my face as her tears hit the floor. The leader leaned close to my face which sent chills down my spine. I squirmed trying to back away as I grunted in pain.

"I will let her go scratch free on one condition." My eyes widened in horror for I knew what the bargain was going to be. A true Uchiha would never show fear, but I was extremely terrified. Sakura gasped aloud as the leader told me what I would have to do to save her.

"Join us."

Tell me what you guys think. I plan on updating very soon and please review so I know what to work on. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you _MagicalToothBrush _for your review! I got super excited, so I decided to write another chapter. For everyone else reading, I will update very frequently. Usually I update within five days or less. Thank you all and here is chapter two!

(Sasuke Pov)

Anger. A familiar emotion filled my head that also ached in pain. My fists tightened with fury, but I knew I posed as no threat to these ninjas. Orochimaru has stooped to an ultimate low in order to capture me. But I have to admit...its working. My chances of getting away from these guys with Sakura unharmed are slim. I don't know how I'll be able to escape this. Anger swelled inside me because of the weakness I portrayed. A true Uchiha would have beaten these guys sensless for even thinking about capturing him. But I, the weakest Uchiha, brought shame to that name.

I looked to Sakura who had her eyes closed tight and tears straming heavily down her cheeks. Her pink hair covered her face and glowed in the moonlit night. I closed my eyes in defeat as I realized that this is the only option to save her. I can't just llet these ninja kill Sakura because of my stubbornness. It always seems like I screw things up for my team in the end. Not this time though. This time, I will protect Sakura. And if joining these guys is the only way...it looks like I have no other choice-

"Sasuke! Don't join them please!" Sakura screamed in the slilent night interrupting my thoughts. My eyes shot open as the leader punched her in the gut.

"No!"I screamed as I tried miserably to loosen the big ninjas grip. I struggeled as I heard Sakura gasp for air.

"You can keep your mouth shut!"The leader yelled in Sakura's ear. My anger was rising.

"Stop touching her!" I screamed more viciously. I grimaced as i felt a knife against my neck. A slight trickle of blood dripped down my blue shirt.

"Sasuke please..."Sakura panted,"...don't join them...don't leave us...don't leave me" A scream escaped her lips as the leader pulled her hair.

"If you don't shut up, I am going to stab you in the heart!"He screamed tightening his grip on her hair.

"Don't you dare!"I threatened as my will allowed me to finally throw the big guy off of me. Even though I was free, I was exhausted from his hold. I clumsily tried to attack the leader, but the other ninjas came weapons ready. I tried dodging as swiftly as I could, but eventually my legs buckled. One of the ninja took advantage of this and held me by my arms as I crashed to the ground on my knees. I grunted in pain as the leader chuckled.

"Sasuke...no matter what they do...don't you dare join them! Please Sasuke...I...I...I love you." Sakura choked out between breathes. My eyes widened as her words replayed in my ears. She...loves me? I snapped out of my thoughts when the leader huffed in annoyance and knocked Sakura out cold.

"Sasuke-"She breathed as she feel to the floor unconcious. No! Sakura!

"Let me end her pitiful life." The leader grunted as he pulled out his sword to land the final blow. My facial expression was no longer guarded. Everything that tried to be menacing disappeared. I didn't have time to think. I just acted. My lips spoke before my mind registered what they said exactly. But I had to...for Sakura.

"I'll join!" I screamed as my eyes clenched shut. I didn't want to see if he stabbed Sakura. I wouldn't be able to control myself if I saw it. Knowing I failed to protect her from any harm.

"What did you say?" The leader said darkly with amusment in his voice. I tried to hold back a single tear in the corner of my eye. I hated myself for this. This emotion that I am showing to the enemy. I shouldn't be this vulnerable...this weak...But now I have no choice in the matter. I opened my eyes slowly to see Sakura unharmed, which made me relax. But the sight of his sword still right above Sakura made me flinch. A wicked smile was on his lips. I knew I had no other choice now. In fear that he would kill Sakura, I sighed in defeat and faced my end.

"I'll join you. Just don't kill her." I said, almost begging. To be honest, I was appalled at myself for how helpless I sounded. However, seeing Sakura almost lifeless on the concrete made me terrified of my preditor. But I won't let them read my emotions anymore. I can't let them.

"Excellent." He began. "Let us go to Orochimaru immediately." I gasped in fear as I was hoisted me up and thrown over the big ones shoulder. I tried breaking his hold realizing this opportunity to be free, grab Sakura, and run away. But when I did, someone hit the back of my neck to knock me out. I tried to scream, but the weight of unconciusness overtook me. I was only able to speak barely a whisper before I blacked out.

_Sakura...Kakashi...Naruto..._

(Naruto Pov)

I met up with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji by the front gate mid day. My pace never slowed, it actually quickened at the thought of what Lady Tsunade told me.

_Naruto, I have an A ranked mission for you, and it is crucial you complete it. Last night, rogue ninja from the hidden sound village captured Sasuke Uchiha and are headed to Orochimaru's lair. Rescue Sasuke before Orochimaru gets his hands on him, do you understand._

I understood Grandma Tsunade. An evil snake captured my best friend...no...my brother. And I have to go save him, just like how Sasuke would save me.

_Naruto. I know how much Sasuke means to you. Which is why I must warn you. Because Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse mark, he is able to control some of the Sasukes actions. According to our intel, we are not sure if this happens immideately or when Orochimaru fully has Sasuke captured, but I urge you to take all measures possible to bring him home. Even if it means you fighting against Sasuke, you must do what ever it takes._

It made me sick thinking of the possibility of Orochimaru controlling Sasuke. Sasuke is not some toy for Orochimaru, he's a human being! Not a vessel to do Orochimaru's dirty work! I could feel my anger boiling, but I had to calm down for fear that the Kyubi would take over. I slowed down as I arrived at the front gate where the others waited for me.

"You ready Uzamaki?" Shikamaru asked sounding tired. I nodded in confidence. I won't rest until Sasuke returns home.

"Good. Lets bring him home quickly so we can rest easy because this is going to be alot of work." Shikamaru complained.

"I made sure I packed lots of food in case we get hungry along the way." Choji replied with a mouth full of chips in between words.

"What ever. Akamaru and I have a strong sense of smell, so we'll find Sasuke in no time!" Kiba screamed pumped up as Akamaru barked in agreement. I looked to Neji who simply nodded in agreement.

"Naruto." A hurt voice called behind me. I turned around slowly to see Sakura. She looked exhausted. I couldn't tell if it was physical, or mental exhaustion. Probably both. I was going to say something, but tears interrupted my train of thought. I felt so helpless watching Sakura cry.

"What a drag." I heard Shikamaru whisper. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kiba nudge Shikamaru to shut up. I looked back to Sakura.

"Naruto...I failed you. As a member of team seven...I failed to keep our comrade safe. He saved my life many times...and I couldn't prevent his capture! Naruto...I'm begging you...please bring Sasuke home!" Sakura cried. I felt horrible. The girl I love crying about the guy who she loves...who isn't me. But I shook off those thoughts as memories of team seven with Sasuke flooded my mind.

"Please...bring him home Naruto...Thats all I want...I just want Sasuke home." There was no way I could allow Sasuke to remain in Orochimaru's grasp. And theres no way I ever want to see Sakura cry ever again. I forced a fake smile on my face and gave Sakura a thumbs up.

"I'll bring Sasuke back, definitely! That's a promise of a lifetime!" I forced out. I meant every word I said. I meant it because I love Sakura.

"Naruto...thank you!" Sakura cried. I turned towards the others as we began our mission to bring back Sasuke. This won't be like the other missions, because alot is at stake here. I can't loose my brother. And I can't let Sakura down either. I will do what ever it takes to bring Sasuke home.

_Even if it means you fighting Sasuke._

I shook Tsunade's words away from my mind. There's no way I would ever fight Sasuke in actual battle. I mean the rooftop was just a phase. I continued following behind Shikamaru lost in my thoughts. I hope I don't ever have to fight against Sasuke.

I would appreciate reviews ALOT :DD Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I'm pretty stoked right now. Plus I'm feeling very generous today. School starts tomorrow...poop. I'm excited because a much anticipated character will appear today. I won't spoil what happened in the manga for those of you who don't know...but DAMN! Sorry its super long but here's chapter three! Please review!

(Sasuke Pov)

I felt like I have been floating in darkness forever. I can't even tell which is just a nightmare, or reality. Both seem identical to me. Just in one day, my world that I knew suddenly changed without my permission. I didn't get the chance to do anything about it. I couldn't get the chance because I am weak. What have I been doing this whole time? I thought I was training hard. But I guess not since I fell to my captors so easily.

They told me Orochimaru thought it was necessary for me to die, and then come back to life. At any rate, the curse mark forbade me from fighting against them. This mark drained my chakra, making it impossible to fight. So they easily killed me and now I am trapped inside this box. Its dark, but the kind of darkness that was comforting surprisingly. I wish I could stay here, because at least in here, I have control over my own actions. That is until I arrive at Orochimaru's and have to come out.

Since when did my life become so meaningless? Probably when Itachi killed my clan. Ever since, I thought my life's purpose was to kill Itachi and restore my clan. But team seven changed my perspective and gave me reason to do wish and make my own choices. Of course that didn't last that long.

So I guess this is what darkness feels like. Nothing. You are just there. If only I was strong enough to fight them and escape. And I wonder…what horrible things Orochimaru will make me do. I will hate if I ever have to fight any one of my comrades.

(Naruto Pov)

My adrenaline was running fast. So many things occurred on our mission to save Sasuke, it's all just a whirlwind of crazy events. Everyone has stayed behind to stall those stupid sound ninja so I could continue ahead and get to Sasuke. The last thing I vaguely remember was Lee coming out of nowhere and fighting the leader. But all I clearly remember was the box opening ad Sasuke stood there. I called out his name telling him we got to get out of here. But he simply raised his arms in the air and then took off running. I took off chasing after him only one thing can explain his actions…

Orochimaru has control over him now.

As I ran through the forest trying to follow as fast as I could, Echoes of voices filled my mind pushing me to go faster.

_Even if it means you fighting Sasuke. _Damn it. I guess that's my only option.

_Naruto, I'm begging you. Bring Sasuke home! Please! _I will Sakura, no matter what. My heart was pumping wildly. I have never run this hard before. I braced myself as I came into the clearing and arrived at the Valley of the End and saw Sasuke in the distance.

"Sasuke!"

(Sasuke Pov)

His voice was distant and faint. Even so, I can still recognize that idiot's scream. I wanted to yell back and tell him I'm here, but my body refused to turn around. I had no control. His persistent screams continued, but still my legs kept moving unwillingly.

"URRGGG OROCHIMARU LET HIM GO!" Naruto screamed. This time, my body responded. Naruto… How did you know Orochimaru was controlling me? Slowly my body turned to face my friend, but this was different. It was like I was watching a movie…no…a horror film. And I was being forced to watch.

"What do you want loser?" My lips spoke. But those weren't the words I wanted to come out of my mouth. I wanted to tell Naruto that I need help. I want to go home, but I guess I don't have the right to speak either. When I saw Naruto's face, he looked utterly disgusted. Why?

"Sasuke I know you're in there!" Naruto screamed in the distance. My body simply shrugged.

"I'm right here Naruto." My voice teased. I was appalled by my actions and words. Of course they aren't mine. "Tell me what you want so I can get going and join Orochimaru on my quest for power." Am I really saying this to Naruto. No, this isn't what I want! Suddenly, I felt a hard fist hit my face. I crashed to the ground with Naruto on top of me gripping the neck of my shirt.

"Stop your bull shit Orochimaru! I know Sasuke would never do that! Now let him go!" Naruto screamed. Honestly I was terrified of Naruto. He isn't the same knucklehead I knew before. His words almost sinister-like…almost. "Sasuke, I know you can hear me! Don't let this guy control you! Fight it Sasuke please!"

His words were pleading. I have never seen Naruto so desperate. But something clicked inside of me where my will power increased. It felt like a million hands were pulling me into the darkness away from my own sanity. Somehow, I had the strength to push through…and I was in my own skin again. My body ached in pain. My left cheek hurt like hell, thanks to Naruto. I felt so exhausted, my body was gasping for air. I felt sweat on my back, and Naruto crushing me wasn't helping.

"Naruto-"I forced out. Good, this is me talking now.

"Sasuke! I knew you could do it!" Naruto cheered loosening his hold on my shirt. But I knew it wasn't over yet. I pushed Naruto off me and scrambled to my feet. I weakly backed away from Naruto knowing Orochimaru will make me hurt Naruto when given the chance. I refuse to give him that chance.

"Sasuke! The hell! What are you-"

"Stay away from me Naruto! You don't know what you're dealing with! Just get out of here while you still can!" I screamed. I continued to slowly back away from Naruto which made him step forward.

"Sasuke don't be stupid! I'm here to take you home. Trust me you're going to be okay." Naruto continued to plead.

"It's not over yet Naruto! He is still inside of me I can feel it! Just leave now before he makes me-"I was interrupted by a piercing pain in my neck. Damn, the curse mark! It's activating again! I gripped my neck in agony as I fell on my knees. I couldn't contain my screams because the pain is too unbearable. I could feel the mark spreading on my body. The million hands had their strong hold on my pulling me in. I screamed _my_ final words as I lost control. I felt miserable knowing I could never be able to protect my friends from myself.

"Naruto run!" I screamed as the darkness flowed through my veins. My heart felt cold, and all I could do is watch as my body ran to Naruto with lightning speed. My arm pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Naruto. He dodged it with his kunai and sped towards me fist ready. My body reacted swiftly and our fight ensued. I was worried if I was going to land a blow on Naruto or not. Everything was fast, but I could easily read Naruto's movements and my own. My hand landed a punch in Naruto's gut and he spit up blood. I cringed at the sight of my fist digging in to his stomach. I used all the strength I had to retract my arm and back away. I was trying not to allow my body to move an inch. To Naruto, it looked like my body was shivering.

"Damn…he….he's persistent…is…isn't he…"My lips spoke. Not my words, Orochimaru's. Naruto grimaced in anger. He could tell I was fighting to keep control. This tug of war between Orochimaru and me…I have to win.

"Keep fighting it Sasuke! You can do it! I believe in you!" Naruto yelled. As much as I wanted to believe in myself like Naruto, the strength required to get just a little bit of control is exhausting. Eventually, after what seems like hours, I gained the upper hand of this tug of war. I looked to Naruto and could tell he knew I won. But exhaustion overwhelmed me as I fell backwards towards the water. I closed my eyes taking in my own free will. I wish it could stay this way. Naruto screamed my name as I crashed into the cool water below.

(Kakashi Pov)

I was sprinting through the forest following Pakun closely behind. When Shikamaru told me what happened and where Naruto was, I had to go find him. Odds are he found Sasuke, but he doesn't stand a chance in the state Sasuke is in. Under Orochimaru's control, Sasuke will be impossible to defeat.

"How much farther?" I asked Pakun for the fifth time, impatient. Pakun merely sighed.

"Almost there Kakashi." My ninja dog replied. I looked to the sky and saw how grey it was. I would sense their chakras from here.

"This is bad." I said to myself worried. I should have been there to protect Sasuke from those sound ninja. Then maybe things would be normal. I need to hurry. I need to know if Naruto is still alive and Sasuke is alright. I hope I get there before something horrible happens.

(Sasuke Pov)

I was panting heavily. I stood above the water's edge. It seems like three fights are occurring at the same time. Naruto vs. Orochimaru, me vs. Orochimaru, and technically speaking, me vs. Naruto. I was exhausted from fighting my way to gain control, which at the moment I did not have. Naruto has been fighting us non-stop to reach a break through. I watched helplessly as Naruto continued his failed attempts to break me free of Orochimaru's grasp.

"What makes you think you can use Sasuke as a puppet, huh?" Naruto yelled coldly. My body smirked evilly in amusement.

"I can do as I wish. And no child can tell me otherwise. So you might as well give up and return to Konoha." My voice said coldly. Naruto cringed in anger tightening his fists.

"No way am I leaving here without Sasuke! I made a promise to a friend that I will bring Sasuke home, and I intend to do just that!" Naruto vowed. It amazed me how strong Naruto's will power was. Suddenly, Naruto lunged forward with rasengan and blew me to the sky. I used this opportunity to try and gain some control…it worked. I crashed into the water. When I came up, I weakly sat myself on my knees, using my arms as support. I breathed heavily as the water trickled down my body.

"Naruto-" I breathed. I heard him gasp and run to me. I kept my face down to avoid his eyes. "Why would you go so far for me? After what happened…on the rooftop…why would you still-"

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto began, "You're my best friend Sasuke. I have always been alone. I didn't have anyone when I was growing up. But team seven changed that. I made amazing friends. Everyone I know, Iruka sensei, Pervy Sage, they all are there for me. And you, to me, I'm guessing that's what it feels like to have a brother."

I finally looked up to Naruto. He had the biggest smile on his face. So he feels the way I do.

"This bond we have Sasuke, I can feel it. That is why I won't rest until you come home." Naruto grinned. My head lowered. I could feel the darkness over taking me again. I don't want to go. I can't…I just got a brother back. I felt my body lose control. I watched helplessly as my voice spoke to Naruto in a sinister way.

"In that case, I have to break that bond!" My voice threatened. Then everything went black.

(Kakashi Pov)

"Just one more mile." Pakun yelled ahead. I quickened my pace. Anything could have happened to those two. I didn't know who to be more concerned about: Naruto or Sasuke? Naruto could be dead, and Sasuke could be lost forever in the darkness by the hands of Orochimaru. Suddenly in the distance, I saw a huge ball of purple. The amount of chakra in that thing! I sprinted ahead of Pakun.

"This is bad!" I yelled to Pakun. So many thoughts of how their fight could've turned out entered my mind. What is Sasuke died? What if Naruto died? What if Orochimaru showed up? What if he died too? What about the Kyubi? Was he released? All of my fears were erased when I finally reached the clearing. What I saw shocked me.

Rain started to pour as I approached Naruto's seemingly lifeless body. I quickly checked for a pulse. It was faint, but still there. I looked around for my other student.

"Sasuke!" I screamed hoping for any sign of him…none."SASUKE!"

A moan from Naruto's lips made me go to him. He was mumbling for Sasuke. I sighed as I hoisted him up and put him on my back. I di one last search for Sasuke, but I found none.

"Kakashi." Pakun called. I looked to see him holding Sasuke's head protector in his mouth. I sighed helplessly as I grabbed it from Pakun. "Sasuke…" I whispered.

"Sasuke…"Naruto mumbled,"I promise I'll find you." Those were his last words before he fell unconcious. I double checked for a pulse. Still there. I knew I had to return home, but I hated leaving knowing one of my boys was still gone. I headed to Konoha in shame and regret.

(Unknown Pov)

Foolish Kakashi. It made me angry watching him leave without even trying to find his other student. Doesn't he remember? Anyone who abandons their comrades are worse than scum.

I watched in the distance to where Sasuke would be. He should be arriving at Orochimaru's soon. I was disgusted by Orochimaru for controlling an Uchiha. I chuckeled to myself.

"Oh Itachi will not be pleased when I tell him this." I spoke aloud. I adjusted my mask and turned around to report to the Akatsuki. Orochimaru will regret trying to control Sasuke. He was able to gain some of his control back. That kind of power is incredible. He will do quite nicely for my plans. When Sasuke kills Orochimaru, which is inevitable, that will be when I make my move. This is going to be very interesting.

Twists and turns! Tell me what you think! I love reviews! And have a happy last day of summer!


	4. Chapter 4

**BEFORE YOU READ CHAPTER FOUR! **This chapter is going to be a really sad and messed up. It is very dark so I am just warning you guys. It also contains a little bit of **SPOILERS, **but not a lot (If you haven't read the manga yet, I tried beating around the bush so you wouldn't catch on. If I failed, I am sorry). Here is chapter four!

(Sasuke Pov)

As I followed Kabuto unwillingly through the darkness, I couldn't help but replay what happened yesterday. Or was it two days ago? How long has it been since my encounter with Naruto? Oh yeah…it was yesterday.

"In a few moments, you will join Orochimaru." Kabuto called from ahead. I grunted loudly in disgust making sure he heard me. Doesn't this guy remember that I never wanted to come and that I was forced to? That should imply that I don't want to meet Orochimaru. Kabuto ignored my sneer.

"When you meet him, treat him as your sensei. And give him your upmost respect at all times. Do you understand?"

"The only thing Orochimaru deserves from me is my knife when I slice it through his head." I snarled. Kabuto stopped and turned to face me. With anger written all over his face, he grabbed the back of my neck and slammed my forehead into the concrete wall. I fell to the floor in agonizing pain. I clutched my head feeling the bruise form. My eyes blurred as small traces of tears appeared. I grunted in fury and pain as I struggled to rise to my feet. I tried to come across as threatening, but Kabuto wouldn't have any of that. He quickly gripped my shirt and pinned me against the wall pointing a kunai at my throat.

"What are you going to do, huh Kabuto?" I said threatening. Thankfully, my voice and body language showed Kabuto no signs of fear, which really pissed him off. I could tell he wanted to beat me to a pulp, but I decided to gamble my chances and play it off like I wasn't afraid. When deep down, I was extremely terrified. I continued.

"I doubt Orochimaru would be very pleased to know that you killed me before he got the chance to deal with me himself." I smiled a fake, showing no fear. I waited for Kabuto to back off, but instead, he punched me in the stomach. I held back a groan as Kabuto dragged me by my throat down the hall. This time, I couldn't hold back my screams and grunts as I thrashed my legs around. I tried to loosen Kabuto's hold on my neck to no avail. Finally, he dropped me inside a dark room at the end of the hallway. I lay on the floor gasping for air as tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Consider this a warning Uchiha." Kabuto said coldly, "Orochimaru won't release his control on you until you prove yourself trust worthy. And as of right now, you're not off to a very good start. So, it's time to break you away from your previous life and prepare yourself for your new assignments."

"As if I'd ever do any of that damn snake's dirty work!" I spat slowly rising to my feet. No matter what this guy does, I will never turn. I'll find a way to get back home somehow. I'll break this damn curse seal if it's the last thing I do. Kabuto merely chuckled at my remark. His arms held the handles to both doors. I became cautious as I noticed there was no light in this room.

"I tried to warn you Uchiha." He grinned. He suddenly slammed the doors shut. I had my guard up, because I knew I wasn't the only one in this room. I stayed silent, listening for any movement in the room. My eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, but it was hopeless. I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face. I remained calm ready for anything to happen when I heard a door open behind me. As I turned, I heard it shut. Facing the door, I braced myself for a forward attack. Suddenly, I heard something from the side. I went to block whatever charged at me when I felt the sword dig into my side. I grunted as I slid across the floor and crashed into the wall behind me. Then something dragged me from my feet and threw me back the way I came. I then felt someone kick me in the stomach. I groaned in agony as I was being chained by my arms. I got to my feet and tried to break the chains by tugging. I growled as I felt the blood trickle down my wrists. A light came on above me, blinding me. My eyes squinted trying to see who the figure was in front of me. When my eyes adjusted, they grew wide in horror as Orochimaru came into view. I shook off all my fears and continued to try to be calm.

"If this is your idea to welcome me, you're not doing a very good job at it." I spat. A sinister smile crossed Orochimaru's face which sent chills up my spine. He saw my fear in my eyes and chuckled evilly and began to slowly walk around me. I eyed him the whole time.

"You think you're fooling me. You're not scared?" Orochimaru mocked. "Trust me little Uchiha, you have no idea how terrifying I can be." He then pulled out a whip and swung it in front of my face.

"This is nothing." I kept repeating to myself. "He's trying to make you do his dirty work. Don't fall for his tricks." Then, I felt a piercing pain on my back. I let out a grunt in pain as three more slashes scarred my back. My legs collapsed beneath me. My body held up by the chains that bound me.

"You will learn in time to let go of your former life." Orochimaru said darkly,"Your little friends will soon mean nothing to you." I swallowed back some of my blood.

"They mean _everything _to me." I forced out truthfully. I felt another slash on my back. I gripped the chains and squeezed them tight in agony. I tried, but failed to rise to my feet.

"If they mean so much to you, where are they now?" He yelled. "If they care about you so much then why did they fail to come to your rescue?" I shut my eyes and pushed away any thoughts of team seven abandoning me. They do care….I know they do.

"You'll soon teach my apprentice that your friends have no reason to care about you. You'll learn to forget about them and accept the fact that you mean nothing to them."

I gripped the chains tightly as the crack of the whip continuously broke my skin. The trickle of blood began to pour and the sting of the whip never left.

"I won't stop until you let go of your past."

I eventually allowed my screams to escape my lips. Tears began to swell up in my eyes. But his words kept echoing in my head.

_I promise I'll save you Sasuke._

The pain on my back of Orochimaru whipping me was the last thing I remember before falling unconscious.

Sorry about the wait. Schools back so it's hard to update. Not much though because I can guarantee that I'll update within a week. Please keep reviewing! Sorry it was so short


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS! My computer bugged out and forgot to add this section to chapter four. And it wouldn't let me go back to fix it. I Hope this chapter fixes it because it's kind of long. Enjoy chapter five! Please review!**

(Unknown Pov)

As I entered the cave, millions of possibilities entered my mind. My plan seemed even more full proof. I just have to play my cards right. No need to get anyone suspicious of me. I turned a dark corner and entered where Deidara and Sasori spoke about Nagato's plans. I changed the tone of my voice to a very annoying high pitch squeal. Anything to not raise suspicion of my ultimate goal.

"Hello there!" I said way too loud and obnoxious. I was becoming very appalled at my actions. It disgusted me how I had to do things…for now. Soon I will reveal my true identity. Deidara looked furious and turned to yell at me. I threw my hands in the air and kept apologizing.

"If you expect to join the Akatsuki, you are completely wrong." Sasori said in a calm voice. He and Deidara turned their backs to leave. I smiled beneath my mask knowing the outcome of when I say this.

"But I have valuable information!" I screamed trying to sound desperate. "I promise it will be very useful to you!"

"Like what?" Deidara screamed irritably from afar. I smiled, ready to see their reactions.

"Orochimaru has captured an Uchiha." I said almost losing my high pitch voice. But they didn't notice. Deidara and Sasori halted in their tracks. I couldn't stop smiling underneath my mask. This is definitely going to be too easy.

"Uchiha? Itachi?" Deidara asked curiously.

"I doubt Itachi would fall before Orochimaru. Do you mean Sasuke?" Sasori asked concerned. But why would he be concerned?

"Yup! Itachi's little brother!" I said way too excited. I saw the exchange of looks between the two concerned Akatsuki. Deidara nodded and went on ahead.

"Come with me." Sasori began, "We will speak to Itachi first. We can talk about your enrollment later."

I smiled proudly. It is just too easy. Knowing one of the Akatsuki members will be in distraught, they'll need someone to cover for Itachi while he figures out how to save his pathetic little brother. But not if I can get to Sasuke first.

"By the way, what is your name?"

I had the perfect name ready. It was made to mock Kakashi of his past. I just take out the "O" in the name of my former life and I am….

"Tobi."

(Naruto Pov)

Pain…it's about the only thing I can feel right now. And I mean that in all aspects of pain. My body is so sore; I can barely stay up right. I winced every now and then at the aches and tugs of the bandages. But at this moment, I could only think of one thing…Sakura.

How am I supposed to tell her "Hey Sakura, remember when I said 'I promise on my life that I'll get Sasuke back?' Turns out, I failed to save my best friend, no scratch that, my brother from the hands of Orochimaru. Want some ramen to make ya feel better?"

My brother…taken away from me…I should have fought harder. I should have died to bring him back. That look on Sasuke's face though…before Orochimaru took control of him that last time…he looked so helpless. I have never seen Sasuke look so scared. He was always so strong and rarely needed help. Or if he did, he would never ask for it. And I failed him…Sasuke is suffering because I couldn't save him.

My body was too numb to move anymore. And if I did move, it no longer hurt as bad as my heart did. I couldn't cry anymore, my tears had run out. My failure took over me, echoing inside my mind.

_Naruto…please bring Sasuke back…this is a request of a lifetime…please Naruto that's all I want…bring Sasuke home!_

I lowered my head in shame. I don't deserve to be hokage at this point if I can't even save my best friend.

Suddenly, the door opened. I glanced in the corner of my eye to see Shikamaru walk in. I gave a halfhearted smile and relaxed. I heard the door shut and saw someone else's feet. It's probably Choji.

"How are you Uzamaki?" Shikamaru asked casually. I took a deep breath.

"The same as usual." I muttered, "What's up?"

"Tsunade said you didn't tell her what happened yet. So I told her I'd come talk to you."

Great, just perfect. My eyes lowered avoiding Shikamaru's stare. How do I tell _anyone _that I failed to get Sasuke back? How will I tell Kakashi sensei I couldn't save his student? His son? How will I tell Sakura…? I forced myself to spit it out to Shikamaru. There was no way to sugar coat this. I inhaled deeply taking in the pain in my chest.

"I failed to save Sasuke." I said humiliated. Then I heard it. That gasp in the air. My eyes grew wide in horror. I looked to my left slowly to see Sakura holding two sets of flowers. Her face showed no pain…but her eyes killed me. I could tell she wanted to cry, but I can see it in her eyes. I didn't know what I could say to fix it.

"Sakura I-"

"It's okay Naruto." She said happily. What the hell? Why is she happy? I just failed to bring back the man she is in love with. So why is she smiling?

"I know you tried your hardest. So don't worry, I know Sasuke will come home one day."

Now I see it. I saw Sakura's fake smile. She is dying inside, like I was on the day I made that promise. Sakura turned around and made her way to the door. I watched her as her body showed signs of pain and agony. AS she went to exit, I saw a single tear stream down her cheek.

Now I really did fail Sakura, the girl I love.

(Sasuke Pov)

In this horrible state that I was in, I was surprisingly relaxed. The cold floor felt nice of my side. But I wouldn't dare move. The salt on the floor would burn the slashes on my back. Even one small movement would cause pain. So I lay here pondering in my thoughts. The sad thing is I can't remember some things about the village where I came from, or rather, where I was taken from.

I do remember my sensei…what was his name? Kakashi…Hatake Kakashi…I think. I remember a girl with pink hair. I remember her name because her hair reminded me of that very flower, Sakura. She was the last person I Saw before I was taken away…I think she told me she loved me. But why would she love _me?_

But that's mostly all I can remember. Well…there was one kid. I remember a blonde kid, who I was always with. I saved him a couple of times; I know that's for sure. I remember him chasing after me trying to save me, trying to save his brother. I was enraged at myself that I couldn't remember the name of my brother. I clenched my fists, furious that I allowed myself to be in this situation. Captured, tormented, and trapped. No other Uchiha would fall this easily or at least fail to break free.

Why can't I do anything right? Why am I so weak? I train all the time and that was never enough. What have I been doing this whole time to where I can't escape this place? Will I ever escape?

I heard commotion outside my door. Since no light came through, I moved slowly to it to see if I can pick out words of what they were saying. Suddenly, the door shot open. I dropped my head quickly and pretended to be asleep. I assumed it worked since I heard no steps come toward me. I must have looked almost dead to them, because I was. I felt the light burn my skin. I took in what little light touched my body.

"The plan is in motion, Lord Orochimaru. Sasuke is now in our hands." I heard Kabuto say happily. Then I heard Orochimaru hiss. I felt fear every time he was near. I hoped I would not reveal myself to be awake because of the chills that surged through my body. My eyes were tightly closed, I wouldn't dare open them.

"Just because we have the young Uchiha does not mean he will cooperate just yet. These things take time." Orochimaru spoke. As if I'd let you control me.

"No matter, I have all the time in the world. Konoha would never send anyone to my lair, so there is no hope for Sasuke leaving." Orochimaru sang. His laugh afterwards made my eyes grow wide. Thankfully I didn't see Orochimaru's or Kabuto's face. What made me not show myself to be awake was the fact that I was appalled at myself for being afraid…like the weak Uchiha that I am.

"Lord Orochimaru. Another prisoner has escaped from his cell." Someone else yelled down the hall. I heard Orochimaru hiss in anger.

"No one escapes my lair! Do you understand?" Orochimaru screamed. I saw his evil shadow on the wall that I faced. I watched it wide eyed as he ripped out his henchman's throat and the blood splattered on the wall and floor. I held my breath as the smell of fresh blood entered my nose, burning it.

"Clean up this mess and find the prisoner!" I heard him scream as the door slammed shut. I tried miserably to get my body to calm down, for it was shaking with fear. That menacing voice stuck in my head haunting me. But one thing did make me stop.

_Konoha would never send anyone to my lair._

That's my village, I just know it. But is no one really going to come? Is there really no hope for me? No, Kakashi sensei, Sakura, and…my brother wouldn't allow that to happen. They will come for me. But I won't just sit here waiting for them. I need to try and escape. I know some have before according to that dead guy. There has to be a way. I'll find one.

I relaxed in place trying to remember my brother's name. Wait! I know it starts with an N…

(Sakura Pov)

In the cold night, I clutched the straps of my backpack tightly. I double checked before I left if I had everything I needed for my mission. I had my medical kit inside as well. I am fully prepared to fight and ready to save Sasuke. And I won't allow Naruto to do all the fighting for me. It's my turn to step up and be the ninja I can be.

I was being extra careful to not be discovered by any junin walking around. If they caught me leaving without Lady Tsunade's permission, I would be in big trouble. I know they will find out eventually, but when they do, it will be too late to stop me. I have to do this on my own, and I refused to wait any second longer. Sasuke needs help, and I will find him somehow.

Flashes of what happened with those sound ninja entered my mind again. The way Sasuke pushed me behind him to protect me…the way he refused to let me get hurt…the look on his face when he saw me held captive…how easily I let Sasuke get captured. Then on top of that, I made Naruto go find Sasuke for me. How could I be so selfish? He is my teammate too. I won't stand and watch at the sidelines, not this time.

I finally got to the front gate when I sensed someone nearby. I stood frozen as I heard the footsteps approach me.

"Where are you going, Sakura?" A familiar voice said calmly. I took a deep breath. Don't back down Sakura, you have to do this.

"I'm leaving." I stated firmly, not facing him.

"Where?"

"To Orochimaru's lair. I'm going to save Sasuke." I said in a stern voice. I waited for a response. When none came, I continued forward.

"You aren't leaving Sakura." He yelled. I kept walking forward, speeding up my walk.

"Watch me."

"Sakura, you can't leave! You don't even know where Orochimaru's hideout is! No one does!"

"I have an idea where it might be!"I hollered back. "And I won't just sit down and wait for Sasuke to come home!"

"If you leave, you might die!"

"IF DYING MEANS SASUKE WILL BE HOME SAFE THEN THAT'S WHAT I MUST DO!" I screamed facing Naruto. Tears were swelled up in my eyes. I clenched them shut as they streamed down my face heavily. I clenched my fists in anger and sadness and continued.

"SASUKE HAS DONE EVERYTHING FOR ME, AND I HAVE DOEN NOTHING FOR HIM! THE LEAST I CAN DO IS SAVE HIM JUST ONCE! I LOVE SASUKE MORE THAN ANYTHING! IF HE ISN'T HERE, THEN I WILL FOLLOW HIM! I'LL FIND HIM AND SAVE HIM!"

I stood there satisfied with my words. I felt a breeze go past me. My eyes grew wide as I felt Naruto stand behind me.

"Sakura…thank you…for everything."

I was taken aback by Naruto's words. Then suddenly, I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Naruto smiling.

"Now let's go save Sasuke."

(Sasuke Pov)

I was on all fours sweating heavily. I couldn't breathe anymore. The lack of oxygen in my lungs was killing me. But I can't die here. I looked around to see all the other captive prisoners worse off then me. I was appalled at all the boys Orochimaru has captured. He makes the sound ninja break all of them into obeying Orochimaru, but obviously his methods aren't working. Odds are you die before "qualifying" in becoming Orochimaru's apprentice.

I recognized the leader sound ninja who entered to force us back in our cells. So far I haven't figured out a way to escape. How do you escape if you have the curse mark on? I thought Orochimaru can sense you through your curse mark? So how do you escape when he controls you?

"pst." I heard in the distance. I stopped and looked around until I saw a tall orange haired guy around a corner. He looked slightly older than me.

"pssst." He called again as he motioned for me to follow quickly. I checked to see if the leader was watching. He was too busy beating up someone. I hurried to where that guy was at.

"That symbol, on your back? What does it mean?" He said in a low voice. His question was random. I hardly doubt making casual conversation was appropriate in this dark, cold place.

"It means I'm an Uchiha. For my clan." I spoke. He had a look of sadness on his face.

"That's why Orochimaru wants you. Your eyes, they have many powers. If you get stronger, Orochimaru will definitely pick you to be his new vessel."

So that's why I'm here? So he can take my body? What the hell!?

"Who are you? And how do you know this?" I asked.

"My name is Jugo. I have been here a while. I've seen many horrible and cruel things. Many deaths." He said with a hint of fear in his voice. The word deaths echoed in my mind, which made me shiver.

"Many have tried to escape. Only one got the farthest." He waited for me to respond. When I didn't, he continued. "He made it to the most dangerous place there is. It's called the chakra canyon."

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"It's this long stretch of canyon that runs all the way to the sand village past the land of fire. Your village is in the leaf right?"

I nodded, not sure if I was right. Jugo continued.

"If you head north of this place, you go straight to the canyon. But I must warn you…it's called the chakra canyon for a reason. No chakra flows through the canyon, so jutsus are useless. And for some strange reason, the curse mark that we all have, doesn't work in the canyons. Orochimaru won't sense you there."

"So, what happened to that guy who made it there? Did he escape?" I asked with an intrigued whisper. Jugo shook his head.

"The chakra canyon is known for the amount of deaths there. No one lives when they go through. The chakra canyon is higher than Mount Everest. If you slip and fall, you die. Plus the whole place is unstable. The ground breaks randomly, so I hear."

"Then why are you telling me this? What's the point?" I asked a little ticked. Jugo gave a sympathetic smile.

"Because you're an Uchiha."

His words struck me. They had a way of reaching me, like a blonde knucklehead that I know.

"You deserve to live and continue your clan's name. Not die here. If anyone can escape this place, it's you Sasuke."

And with that, Jugo walked back towards the others as I stood there in awe. He's right. I am an Uchiha, I will escape this place. Wait for me everyone, I'm coming home!

"Hey Sasuke." Jugo called. I looked to him as he threw me a small silver needle. I quickly stuffed it in my pocket. As I followed everyone to the cells, I planned in my head exactly how I will escape.

(Unknown Pov)

The crows cried in the night. I stared at the setting sun in anger. Sasuke…captured? By Orochimaru? My anger had risen to a boil.

"So what do you plan to do?" I heard Kisame ask.

I turned to Kisame expressing the anger on my face. Kisame was taken aback by how much I had.

"You seem very angry. But you shouldn't worry. Odds are Sasuke going to escape. I bet he's planning his escape right now." Kisame said trying to calm me down.

"No way am I going to let Orochimaru get away with capturing my little brother."

Kind of long, I know. But I hope it makes up for me not updating. Pleas review and tell me what ya think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Because I have time, I decided to write chapter six. I hope you all like Sasuke's journey home…maybe ;) you'll just have to see what happens. Here is chapter six!**

(Sakura Pov)

It was very chilly as we walked along a street under the moonlight. But I didn't want to make any stops. Such precious time could be used to find Sasuke. I looked ahead to Naruto who was walking with a limp.

Naruto does so much for me, even in the state that he is in. I can tell he still hasn't fully recovered. What Naruto needs is to rest, no matter how much I want to keep going.

"Naruto, we should rest. You just got out of the infirmary four hours ago. You must be exhausted." I said trying to bring light to our journey. Naruto kept walking ahead.

"We can't stop now. We are almost there." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Where?" I said almost frantically. "I thought you said no one knew where Orochimaru's hide out was?"

"Exactly." Naruto replied. "No one in_ Konoha_ knows where Orochimaru's hide out is. I know someone who does though."

"Who do you know who knows where Orochimaru's hide out is?" I yelled in confusion. I can see Naruto smiling ahead of me. When did Naruto meet this guy?

"Just trust me. We are almost there."

I smiled. We may actually be able to do this. Now that I am thinking about my options, Sasuke is closer than ever. Hang on Sasuke, I'm coming!

"Oh, and by the way Sakura?" Naruto hollered.

"Fair warning, this guy is kind of a pervert."

(Lady Tsunade Pov)

I couldn't remember a day where I never had paper work to go through. All of this sorting is giving me a head ache. I need a drink.

As I was going through my paper work, I realized Shikamaru and Sakura should be coming any minute to give Naruto's report on the details of the mission to retrieve Sasuke. I felt sorry for team seven. Without Sasuke, they seem incomplete. I know Sakura will be utterly devastated, so I understand why she is late. Naruto needs to concentrate on resting. He should be healthy in about a week. But what's with Shikamaru? He is certainly lazy, but he is never late. Why isn't he here with Sakura? Or at least by himself to give the report.

Just then, Shizune and Ton Ton stormed into my office. The hell, why doesn't anyone knock?

"Lady Tsunade! Something horrible has happened!" Shizune screamed.

I kind of figured when you stormed in without knocking.

"What is the matter?" I said annoyed.

"It's Naruto! He is missing from the infirmary! And Sakura is missing as well! No one knows where they are!"

Damn it! Why would they take off? It's probably about Sasuke. Oh no! They think they could still save him!

"Find Hatake Kakashi quickly and assemble the shinobi. Find those two before they get into serious danger!" I screamed. And with that, Shizune took off. I made my way to the window that over looked Konoha. I sighed in anger and worry.

"Please be okay."

(Sasuke Pov)

Tonight is the night. The plan for my escape is going in motion tonight. The rest of today, I have to lay low. I can't get anyone suspicious of me. I overheard some kids talking about others who have tried to escape. There are only two sound ninja that keep patrol. Orochimaru is getting weaker by the second, so hopefully this mark won't activate on my journey. Once I get to the chakra canyon, I will head to the village of the sand. When I escape, the first place they'll look is Konoha. (I know for sure that's my village)

When I get outside, I have to dodge the sensors that detect any enemy from getting in or out. If I trigger it, I have to be careful of any traps that activate. Jugo said they were highly sensitive. I'll use my Sharangan outside so I can detect them. All I really have to do is run.

_Run away. Cling to life._

I jolted at the thought of _his_ words. That man wants to kill me. Actually, everyone wants to kill me. No, I refuse to die! I will make it home!

I sat with the other boys in a dark room where we all were chained to the wall. The sound ninja walked around finding people to be experimented on. It's probably for Orochimaru's health or for enhancing the curse mark. As I sat there not drawing attention to myself, I continued to remember Konoha and everyone in it. I remembered Lady Tsunade, through eavesdropping of course. I remembered the rookie nine and all of their names, however there was one bushy brows character that I remember fighting at the chunin exams. I eventually remembered everything and everyone…except for him.

I know he is blonde, and has the will to never give up. I remember getting annoyed when he would scream "BELIEVE IT!" Uzamaki…something Uzamaki. It frustrated me. One of the most important people in my life and I forget his name.

I then heard some whispers to my right. I was going to ignore it when I heard my name.

"It's true." One kid whispered. "He is going to escape. I saw Jugo talk to him. That Uchiha kid is going to attempt…tonight."

Attempt? Forget that, I am going to succeed.

"I think he might actually make it."

"He is going to be free."

"That makes one of us."

Listening to these conversations, I began to felt guilty. Does everyone really believe that I am the only one who can escape? They all don't think they can make it?

"Hey. Sasuke." Jugo whispered to my left. I checked for the sound ninja who were occupied talking to each other.

"Tonight's the night. I know you can make it."

The guilt surged through my body. No one else can escape but me. The pressure of it all, it was a lot of weight on my shoulders. I looked to Jugo, and saw his face: full of confidence. I smiled. I am an Uchiha, I am going to escape.

"When you get home, tell everyone you know I say hi." Jugo said whole heartedly. I shook my head no, leaving him utterly confused.

"When I get home, I'm going to tell everyone where Orochimaru's hideout is. When I get home, I am going to come back and save everyone." I said with honesty. I wide smile came appeared on Jugo's face.

"I know you will." Our conversation ended as the sound ninja came by our section. But when they were a far enough distance away, the murmurs of my promise spread like rapid fire.

"He is going to save us."

"That Uchiha is our hero."

"He survived the massacre just so he could rescue us."

"There is hope now."

My determination grew as eyes looked my direction and nods of encouragement pointed my direction in secret. I have to escape. I will escape.

(Unknown Pov)

When Naruto came to me with Sakura, we left quickly towards Orochimaru's hideout. I was determined to get Sasuke out of there. But knowing him that Uchiha is probably making his way to the chakra canyon right now for his escape. It's the only safe way he can go. I have to hurry because I assume other villains will hear of Sasuke's capture and try to go for him there too. And I know Orochimaru won't let Sasuke escape so easily. I have seen Orochimaru in a long time…my old team mate. Would I be able to bring myself to fight against Orochimaru? I must. He betrayed us. For Naruto, I will.

(Sasuke Pov)

I was surprisingly calm as the sound ninja locked us in our torcher rooms and chained us to the wall. Through the daily beating, I kept repeating to myself to not pass out. I have to escape. Even if I am physically damaged, I will still get out of this place. A scream of pain escaped my lips as I pretended to pass out. I heard the ninja chuckle and slam the door behind him. I opened my eyes to see darkness. Good, I'm alone.

I moved my fingers around to feel the silver needle that Jugo gave me yesterday. I shoved one end into the lock on my wrist. I felt a streak of blood slide down my arm from my wrist. I thought passed the pain and thought of my promise, Konoha, Kakashi sensei, Sakura…Uzamaki Na…Na…damn it what's the name! Suddenly, I heard the click of the chain. I yanked the cuff to free my hand. I quickly undid my other wrist and just like that, step one was complete.

Step two was going to be easy. I felt around the wall for a secret passageway. Rumors spread saying every torchur room had a secret passage that only Orochimaru knows of. I confirmed that rumor when Orochimaru used it to whip me my first day here. I didn't have to worry about him finding me though, because the sound ninja said he was in bed rest. Probably getting weaker by the second.

Eventually, I found it and opened it carefully. Just in case anyone was lurking in the secret pathways, I kept my guard up. I slid the door closed silently and made my way through the small hallway. I just need to find an exit, but where?

"Sasuke!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to feel one arm pin me to the wall by the throat while the other was shoved into my stomach. I opened my eyes to see Kabuto alone. I didn't hear anyone else in the halls.

"You think your better than everyone else Sasuke? You think you different, and you can actually leave this place?" Kabuto threatened while digging his fist into my stomach. I grunted in pain, holding back my screams.

"You may be faster than the past Uchiha's. But not stronger."

"I'm strong enough to kill you." I spat. Kabuto chuckled.

"You are just as weak as Naruto."

My mind drew a blank. That name, I recognize it.

"Who?"

"Your blonde team mate. The one with the nine tailed demon fox inside of him. After I finish you off, I might go pay a visit to your former team. I'm sure Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi would love to hear that I was the one that killed you. And I'll make sure that Naruto will be next."

Naruto.

Flashes of memories between us entered my mind. My brother, the one who makes me stronger between our rivalries. The kid whose life I constantly save, as well as he saves mine. My brother.

I remember!

And I can't let Naruto down! With all of my strength, I kicked Kabuto in the stomach and followed through with multiple punches and kicks. Finally, I pulled out the needle from earlier when Kabuto was cornered ready to lunge.

"Oh, and by the way Kabuto." I said threatening. I pierced his neck and gripped his throat. Kabuto gasped in pain, spitting up the blood inside his mouth, choking on the needle. I smiled satisfied.

"Before you get to Naruto, you have to get through me first." I whispered in his ear. I knocked him out by the neck as Kabuto fell to the cold floor. I turned down the hall and moved faster, looking for an exit. Around a corner, I found a window with two metal bars. I jumped up gripping the bars looking at the moon full of promise.

I'm so close. I just need to break these bars somehow. I began to think of team seven again and boost my encouragement. I can just picture them rooting for me, waiting for me to come home. I mustered all of my strength and bent the bars sideways until one of them broke, leaving just enough room to escape. It helped seeing that the bars were old and there was hardly any sound.

I climbed through the small window and looked around for any sensors. Seeing none, I activated my sharangan. I saw the heat that came from the sensors and eventually found a path that I needed to take. Too easy, but I can't get cocky. I need to be prepared for anything. After one deep breath, I hopped from the window to the ground and took the path that I marked. I glanced around looking for anyone patrolling the area and found none.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I heard someone scream from above. A sound ninja jumped from a tree to attack when a string trap activated. He screamed in pain as ninja string covered him completely shrinking every time he moved or screamed. Then a certain motion from him activated a red light. Then all the traps went off. I sprinted towards the distance, hoping not to run into the traps. I was almost out of range from all of the lights that were outside the hide out when I saw a red light go off on my side. Then the string came at me.

I moved swiftly to try to avoid this deathly trap when I was suddenly hoisted by my right leg. A string caught me, much similar to Naruto on our first test against Kakashi. Only this time this was life or death. I felt the string grow tighter around my ankle. I tried to reach up and grab and rip the string but that only made it worse. Also, I saw two sound ninjas run my way, ready to kill me.

Damn it! It's no good, I'm done for!

Then out of nowhere, I saw the two ninjas fall to the ground. They had knifes in their back, but they looked hand made. Then I felt myself crash to the floor. The string was cut. I glanced back to the hide out to see who threw the knife and saved me, and I saw Jugo.

"Run Sasuke! He screamed with encouragement. I smiled as I saw all the other prisoners at their cells, encouraging me as well. I saw ten sound ninjas come toward me. The first two that came, I dodged and kicked them into each other. One came from behind and I elbowed him in the stomach, and then threw him into two others that sprinted toward me. One came from underneath my feet, but I moved out of the way in time so I could charge at him. I nailed him perfectly in the face sending him crashing to the ground. Three of them surrounded me and attempted to trap me with this electric rope that all of them held. I tricked them with substitution jutsu and used my chidori to electrocute them through the rope. The last ninja that stood, I recognized. He was the leader who I figured out was Kimimaro.

"You know you can't beat me. Just accept it!" Kimimaro threatened. I smiled.

"I cannot…and _will not_ lose!" I said confidently. It annoyed Kimimaro.

"That tone of voice sounds annoyingly familiar. You remind me of that kid who tried to save you. Well guess what Uchiha, you're going to suffer! Do you hear me; you'll never escape from here!"

"I am escaping this place." I said one last time before transporting behind Kimimaro, catching him off guard. The next words I said just came to me. I smiled as I quoted my brother.

"_Believe it."_

I stabbed Kimimaro in the side with a knife I found on the floor as he crashed unconscious to the floor. I slipped a bit at the end due to my ankle. I scrambled to my feet and took off. The cheers of excitement of the prisoners pushed me forward.

"I'll be back." I whispered to myself. I peeked behind me to see Jugo smiling, reading my lips. I headed off to the chakra canyon, knowing my journey home has just begun. I won't let Orochimaru catch me now.

Naruto, I'm coming home! And I am never quoting you ever again you loser.

(Orochimaru Pov)

So, Sasuke thinks he can escape my grasp, huh? Well little Uchiha, you give me no choice but to follow you personally to the chakra canyon. Even if I am growing weak, certainly you can't defeat me. I must hurry before someone else finds you first.

Oh Sasuke, I love how you make my little game so much more interesting.

**Tell me what you guys think! I love your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a good day today, so I am going to write. Also, I had an empiphany on how I wanted this story to end. Im excited to see the reactions of the twists and turns I will throw in. Please review, it helps me Here you go!**

(Tobi Pov)

The scourching heat sent beads of sweat inside my mask. I followed behind the two akatsuki, waiting to see exactly what their motives will be. I am hoping things will go according to plan and there will be no risk of revealing my true identity. To stay in character, I complained about the temperature and climate. This sent waves of annoyance from Zetsu.

"Where are we?" I whined. In actuality, I didn't know the course we were taking. If I am playing my cards correctly, we should be arriving to the deadliest place on earth. I wanted to double check though, just incase.

"We are here." Zetsu said thrilled. "I cannot wait to see the outcome of this! Too bad I cannot pass through the earth here. This location won't allow me to."

And neither can I. I smiled seeing how my plan was staged perfectly. I looked ahead to the Uchiha in front of me.

"So what do we do?" I asked in a high pitch voice. Itatchi turned to me.

"We enter the chakra canyons and look for Sasuke. When we find him, leave the rest to me."

No problem Itatchi. Just keep making your death inevitable.

(Sasuke Pov)

I walked slowly with a limp at the bottom of the chakra canyon. I could see the top, but it looks too dangerous to climb. Especially since I wouldn't be able to concentrate my chakra on my hands and feet like Kakashi sensei taught team seven. I continued to keep my pace, even though my ankle was extremely damaged from my escape.

I sat down underneath the shade to avoid the sun and look at my ankle. It was horribly swollen, and still bleeding. I pushed past the pain of it and thought of my return home. I can see everyone waiting for me at the main gate. And with that, I pushed myself up and began walking again. I was extremely tired. I haven't slept all night, I just kept on running and the walking.

I looked at the massive wall of rock hoping to see any pathways I can walk up on. I saw a few, but unfortunately, the only way to reach them is to climb. I refused to since I saw how the earth was stained with blood. Even the bottom of the canyon where I walked was covered in blood and bones. It gave me chills imagining all the people who didn't make it that far or fell to their certain death.

"SASUKE!" I heard in the distance. I stopped dead in my tracks recognizing that voice as it echoed through the canyon. That voice shook the ground above me as rocks fell from their place to the ground. I looked around for any sign of him. He sounded close,I began to run in fear knowing Orochimaru was closing in to kill me.

(Tobito Pov)

"So what exactly do you plan to do when you find Sasuke, Itachi?" Zetsu asked curiously. Itachi continued along the edge of the top of the canyon.

"What I planned from the beginning." He replied. "Watch your step, the ground is unstable."

"SASUKE!"

Everyone paused at the scream. The ground shook a little, breaking where Zetsu stood. Itachi grabbed hold of his shoulder before he could fall to his death, barely escaping it. I recognized it instantly. That pure evilness in his voice, it sent a slight shiver up my spine.

"That sounded like Orochimaru." Zetsu said concerned. We scanned the canyon as far as we could see, looking for any signs of life. I found one.

"Oh! Look look! I think I see someone running down there." I said happily. And I really was enjoying this.

"Lets move." Itachi ordered. I sensed the worry in his voice, and smiled watching his eyes grow in fear.

(Sasuke Pov)

I ran as fast as my legs would allow me to. I know I shouldn't fear anyone, but the fact that Orochimaru came out here to try and kill me or capture me sent fear to my heart. I refuse to go back. I needed to find an escape. I saw a section on the side of the canyon that looked decent enough to climb, seeing that I have no other choice. I used all of my arm strength to pull myself up the rocks. I heard his chuckle echo through the canyon as an explosion went off to my far right.

I looked down to see that I was about eighty feet from the ground below. I was surprised how high I got in a quick amount of time. Then again, I am an Uchiha after all. An explosion a bit below me, but still to the right went off shaking me a little bit. I clenched the rock for dear life and clenched me eyes shut, praying I wouldn't slip or let go. The wind swept through the canyon, blowing my shirt and hair around wildly. The dust burned my skin because of the heat. Pebbles fell, hitting my hands. Please don't let me slip.

When the wind was over, I continued to climb.

"Sasuke!" I heard Orochimaru call from below. I doubt he was strong enough to climb. I glanced down to see that one of his arms was bandaged up. Definitely no climbing for him.

" Sasuke! Just give up. Your little games are getting old now." Orochimaru mused. I grunted in disgust, and continued to climb against the wind. My ankle ached and caused me to slip. Thankfully my hands fully gripped the rock, so I didn't fall. I carefully placed my feet on secure pieces of rock.

"Your increasing your chances of death Sasuke. Just come on down, little Uchiha."

"No way am I going back there with you!" I spat, glancing down at Orochimaru. I heard him chuckle.

"I assure you Sasuke that if you don't surrender, this game will turn to my favor." I smirked as I pulled up my body up the rock, looking for strong places to hold my feet.

"I'd like to see you try!" I yelled as I advanced upward.

"Your death, little Uchiha." I heard him threaten. Suddenly I looked to my right and saw Manda, Orochimaru's snake, slither along the top of the canyon. My eyes grew wide as Manda began to make his way towards me. I continued upward as much as I could until Manda was about ten feet away from me to my right. I looked below me to see a space just wide enough to break my fall and prevent me from falling ninety feet. I looked back to Manda who prepared to lunge, hissing at me. I looked to my left quickly to see that if he missed, he will crash into a large piece of rock. I had to focus on the timing.

Suddenly, he lunged. I released my grip on the rock and crashed six feet below from where I was. I almost rolled off the small edge, but quickly grabbed hold of a branch that stuck out. I watched as Manda fell below me, crashing to the ground. I was about to loose my grip when a pair of hands pulled me up. When I touched ground, I saw my savior was Kabuto as he lunged to stab me. I barely missed as Kabuto clumsily tried to land a blow.

"Get him Kabuto!" I heard Orochimaru call. I panted as Kabuto scratched at my side, but I clumsily punched him to the ground.I hastily continued to climb to the next small edge, trying to escape.

"You aren't getting away! Sasuke!" Kabuto screamed as he climbed below me. I reached the next edge and panted as my ankle throbbed. Sweat and blood trickeled down my body. I could feel the dirt cover my face and sting my wounds. I looked down to see Kabuto slip and fall back to the edge where he started.

"Kabuto! Don't let him get away!" Orochimaru cried in anger. I had no strength in my arms. When I tried to get up, the collapsed beneath me. I saw Kabuto reach for my ankle to pull me down. I gripped to ground for support when I suddenly heard Kabuto crash to the edge again. I peeked down to see a knife in Kabuto's hand.

"What the hell?" Orochimaru screamed.

"You know,"A familiar voice began. I glanced up above me to try to see who my savior was. I couldn't tell because the sun made him look shadowy.

"You really stooped to an ultimate low to capture Sasuke, Orochimaru." The man shifted, revealing himself. My eyes grew wide in shock and hope. "But I'm going to have to end your quest early. Sasuke will be coming with me."

"Jiraiya." Orochimaru spat. "Who gives you the right to interfere with my plans!"

"Actually, these two kids who came to me yesterday. They want their team mate back, and I entend to help them out." Jiraiya said casually.

"Team mates?" I asked allowed.

"Enough of this!" Kabuto yelled. I glanced below me to see him pull out some knives. "Sasuke is coming with us, or he dies!" I glared at Kabuto.

"As if id ever let you capture me!" I countered.

"You little runt!" Kabuto screamed as he climbed up the rock using the knives. I scrambled to my feet and continued to make my way up.

"Sasuke, hold on!" I heard Jiraya call. Suddenly, Manda slithered from below and made his way to Jiraya.

"I won't let you get Sasuke!" Orochimaru threatened. I continued to climb until I reached a small pathway that went upwards. I hurried to my feet and sprinted up the steep slope.

"Oh no you don't!"Kabuto hollard behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to fight him. I can't run anymore. I have to beat him now. I ran down the pathway to gain speed and prepared to dodge his attempt to stab me.I swiflt dodged to the left moving left putting Kabuto towards the edge. I ducked down and kicked Kabuto upward, sending him flying.

"NO!" He screamed as he quickly pulled out a knife and threw it at me and nailed my shoulder. I crashed to the wall, and fell to my knees. I then noticed the ninja string attatched to the end of the kunai and felt myself get dragged forward. I clutched the knife and the ground trying to stay in place. Kabuto was going to pull me down with him. I grunted in agony.

"Sasuke!" Jiraiya yelled in worry.

"Your going to die no matter what!" Kabuto screamed. I was about to slip off the edge when a shiriken snapped the string in half sending me backwards. I pulled out the knife in my shoulder and looked where the shiriken was thrown from.

"Sasuke is coming home!" I heard her voice yell in confidence.

"Believe it!" he screamed after her. I smiled watching how determined my team mates were to save me and take me home.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Jiraya cheered approvingly as Manda fell to his death. I looked up to see I still had a bit of a way to climb before I reached Jiraiya, nut I knew I was safe.

"No! I will NOT allow this!" Orochimaru cried below.

"Excuse me." A very familiar voice called, closer to me. I looked to my right and at the top of the pathway, was him.

"But if anyone will be taking Sasuke, it is I."

"Itachi…"

**Please review!**


End file.
